


Я тебя не предам

by marinesku



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано после выхода первой части трилогии по заявке: Во время похода, чтобы сохранить тепло все спят рядышком, Торин взял привычку крепко обнимать Бильбо во сне. Бильбо ещё не спит и удивлён, так как понимает, что их «железному» королю постоянно снятся кошмары и он часто разговаривает во сне. Решив, что так больше продолжаться не может даже такого сильного человека, как Торин непрекращающиеся кошмары могут свести с ума, хоббит начинает в вполголоса разговаривать с ним, рассказывать сказки и.т.д. И Торин успокаивается от звуков его голоса. Днем же гном продолжает не замечать Бильбо или просто делает вид, что это так. ХЭ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я тебя не предам

Утром Бильбо снова чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. И скудный завтрак из сухарника с парой глотков воды, конечно же, ничего не мог изменить. К привычной головной боли, ломоте во всем теле и мутному сознанию после этой ночи прибавился еще и противно ноющий бок. Бильбо сошел с тропы, завернул за росший чуть поодаль широколистный куст и задрал рубаху. Так и есть. Даже в полумраке черного леса можно было увидеть, как на ребрах темнеет, наливаясь, здоровенный синяк. Ну все, с него хватит. Следующей ночью он точно ляжет подальше от Торина. Может, его грубоватым подданым королевские толчки и пинки во сне нипочем, но хоббиты-то привыкли спать спокойно. Если уж о комфорте можно только мечтать. Бильбо, скривившись от боли, растер ушибленное место, сорвал с ближайшей ветки пару жестких темно-зеленых листьев и приложил к коже холодной глянцевой стороной. Стало немного легче. Он заправил рубаху в штаны, плотно запахнул куртку так, чтобы она придерживала листья на боку, и вернулся к стоянке.  
— Где вы пропадаете, мистер взломщик? Давно пора ехать, — раздраженно бросил Торин, не глядя на него, и вся компания собралась и двинулась вперед так поспешно, словно только Бильбо всех и задерживал. Следовавший сразу за своим королем Двалин укоризненно покачал головой, Фили, прыснув, хлопнул его по плечу, а Кили сочувственно подмигнул.  
Бильбо задохнулся от возмущения. Он зло подхватил с земли вещи и побрел по тропе, в самом конце вереницы. Ну надо же. Теперь он же еще и виноват?  
И это все ради них, думалось ему дорогой, ради этих гномов, их проклятой горы и их никчемных сокровищ он оставил ласковый солнечный Шир, свою привычную размеренную жизнь и уютную норку! Ради гномов, которые не верили в него с самого начала пути, считали чем-то вроде забавной, но обременительной зверушки и совершенно с ним не считались. Ради гномов, которые больно пихались локтями и коленками во сне, наставляя ему тумаков, а поутру не удостаивали его даже взглядом.  
Какое-то время Бильбо шел, обиженно сопя и ругаясь про себя. Но, поразмыслив подольше во время муторной дороги, все же остыл. Ладно. Конечно, гномий король и знать не знал о том, что творит во сне. Который день они шли, а зловещему лесу все не было конца. Когда темнота пугала, высокие кроны деревьев сплетались сверху, перекрывая свет и воздух, свисающая с ветвей паутина того и гляди грозила запутать их и оставить здесь навсегда, уверенность в правильности пути таяла - и не только у Бильбо. Что должен был чувствовать Торин? Король-Торин, Торин-предводитель, Торин-вдохновитель и инициатор похода? Бильбо даже стало немного стыдно. Что стоили его мелкие неудобства из-за пары неважно проведенных ночей в сравнении с тяжелым камнем, что лежал на сердце короля-под-горой много-много лет? Бильбо тряхнул головой и вздохнул.  
Впрочем, на ночлег он решил все-таки устроиться рядом с кем-нибудь другим. Мысленно перебрав всех попутчиков, Бильбо сразу отбросил непоседливых Кили с Фили, потом Бомбура: при скудном рационе отчаянно урчало в животе. Рядом с Бифуром появлялся риск быть задушенным длинной бородой, Ори по ночам что-то писал, скрипя пером, а Нори не мог заснуть , если не сжимал с руке секиру. В конечном итоге, Бильбо остановился на доброжелательном и снисходительном к нему Балине, на чем и успокоился.  
Однако мысли о беспокойных снах Торина не отпускали его совсем. Время от времени Бильбо смотрел в спину внешне такого невозмутимого предводителя гномов и что-то внутри его сжималось от подобия... жалости. Что видел тот по ночам? Потерянную родину? Дракона, сжигающего огнем отчий дом? Гибель своего народа? Скитания? Что за видения могли мучить его? Какие предчувствия угнетали?  
Во время вечернего привала Бильбо исподволь следил за ним. Торин сидел молча, опустив голову, не вступал в общий разговор и, казалось, никого не замечал и на что не реагировал. Еще дома он обратил внимание, как ел Торин: всегда аккуратно, не торопясь, с достоинством, гномам за столом обычно не свойственным. Теперь, когда еды становилось все меньше, он, пожалуй, единственный в их компании не ныл и не жаловался на голод. Бильбо видел, как однажды король, разломив свой кусок хлеба, сунул половины племянникам, одни жестом руки пресекая возражения.  
Поужинав, Бильбо встал, чтобы немного посидеть одному. Шумные гномы иногда утомляли его, он скучал по тихим ширским вечерам с неизменной трубкой на скамье перед самым закатом. О прекрасных родных закатах сейчас можно было лишь вспоминать, но несколько минут в одиночестве были ему необходимы как воздух, помогали успокоиться, обдумать то, что происходило в его жизни.  
— Мистер Бэггинс, — неожиданно окликнул его Торин.  
Бильбо повернулся.  
— Иногда я бываю довольно резок, — сказал король. — Не принимайте на свой счет. Каким бы мое поведение ни выглядело со стороны, правда в том, что я ценю все, что вы сделали для нас... и для меня, — добавил он после паузы.  
Бильбо сглотнул, нелепо покивал головой в разные стороны, то ли утвердительно, то ли отрицательно, не справившись с охватившим его вдруг смущением  
Он отошел от стоянки в необъяснимом радостном подъеме, почти смятении. Как Торин это делал с ним — как он умел одной фразой убить все настроение Бильбо, чтобы спустя несколько часов другой заставить его сердце скакать в груди молодым пони. Ни одному другому гному в отряде такое не удавалось. Фили с Кили подшучивали над ним порой, но видит Эру, разве Бильбо на них обижался? Балин всегда относился к нему с уважением, но это не вызывало и четверти той радости, которая бурлила внутри сейчас. А, может быть, дело было не в Торине, а в нем самом? Бильбо запутался в собственных мыслях и решил снова подумать об этом с утра, а сейчас отправиться спать.  
Он выбрал место рядом с Балином, как и задумал, положил под голову свернутый капюшон, бросил мешок на сырую от вечерней росы траву, накрылся курткой и постарался устроиться поудобнее. Ночи в Черном лесу были холодными и душными, но он так устал от предыдущих, проведенных без сна, что рассчитывал проспать до самого утра спокойно. Эх, хорошо было бы увидеть звезды, думал он и, засыпая, представлял глубокое и теплое, обнимающее весь мир небо Шира с его алмазами и рубинами, к которым, казалось, стоило только протянуть руку – и они сами сошли бы в ладонь. Неужели сапфиры и рубины короля под горой могли быть так же хороши, так же притягательны, как звезды в Шире, размышлял он. Неужели золото его кладовых сравнится лаской с солнечным светом родной для Бильбо долины? Если так – что ж, тогда он готов был понять, что так неумолимо, так сильно тянет того в Гору. Бильбо представил себе Торина на престоле. Торина в огромном дворцовом зале, Торина в сияющей короне, Торина, окруженного свитой – и не смог. Его руки в рабочих мозолях, с въевшейся в кожу кузнечной чернотой на бархатных подлокотниках трона. Его напряженные в постоянной готовности к бою плечи под роскошной мантией. Его скорбно сжатый рот и морщины скрытой боли в уголках глаз под королевским венцом. Будет ли он счастлив, когда получит то, к чему так стремится его сердце? – неожиданно подумалось Бильбо. Точно ли он знает, чего хочет, не упускает ли что-то важное? Не сбился ли он с пути когда-то давно? И хватит ли всех кладовых Трора и Трайна утолить самолюбие гордого короля? Мысли эти были странными, какими-то совсем чужими для Бильбо. Раньше ему никогда не приходилось думать ни о ком так долго и так навязчиво. Гэндальф помог бы ему, растолковал бы все непонятное, если был рядом. Но его не было, именно тогда, когда он был так необходим — им всем. Бильбо тяжело вздохнул. Глаза его уже слипались, мысли плавали в густом тумане, телом постепенно овладела вялая истома. Он пару раз зевнул и провалился в темный омут сна.  
Проснулся он посреди ночи от ощутимого толчка в спину. О нет. Видимо, беспокойный сон – еще одна милая особенность всей гномьей расы, которую ему придется выносить. Он отодвинулся чуть дальше и попробовал снова завернуться в куртку, но та оказалась придавлена к земле весом чужого тела. Бильбо с силой дернул ее на себя, но ткань только подозрительно затрещала, и ему пришлось оставить попытки вытащить ее рывком. Он выругался про себя и перевернулся на спину. В черноте ночи лежащий рядом Балин показался ему необычно большим. Бильбо слегка подтолкнул его плечом в сторону, но на удивление, не сдвинул даже на дюйм. Тело Балина оказалось устойчивым и тяжелым. Вот ведь эти гномы, пробормотал он про себя, со своей помешанностью на камнях скоро сами превратятся в камни, как те тролли. Он приподнял руку и потормошил Балина за рукав. То дернул рукой, и Бильбо вдруг услышал сдавленный стон. Звук голоса стонавшего совсем не был похож на тембр старого гнома, Бильбо резво перевернулся и лицо его ткнулось в густой мех.  
\- Торин?  
Какого балрога? Бильбо сел в удивлении. Он был точно уверен, что ложился рядом не с королем-под-горой, а с Балином. Так каким же образом гномий король оказался у него под боком?  
Торин снова застонал, уже громче, и хрипло произнес несколько слов. Вероятно, на кхуздуле, потому что Бильбо не понял ни одного. Он оперся на локоть и наклонился к Торину. Ночи в Лихолесье были хоть глаз коли, но, присмотревшись, Бильбо все же разглядел его искаженной болью лицо, рот его скривился, ноздри прямого тонкого носа раздувались от неровного дыхания – он повернул голову в одну сторону и тут же в другую, пряди длинных волос разметались по земле. Торин снова застонал. Не соображая, что делает, желая только утихомирить его, чтобы он не перебудил весь отряд, Бильбо закинул руку на него сверху и осторожно погладил – сначала по меховой накидке, а потом, опустив руку ниже - по предплечью. Он достянулся до его кисти и сжал ее своей рукой  
\- Торин, - шепотом позвал он.  
Когда Бильбо сжал руку, ему показалось, что Торин вздрогнул и немного расслабился. Он снова заглянул в его лицо. Глаза короля-под-горой были закрыты. Он спал. Бильбо тихонько отпустил его кисть и лег на спину. Сердце его испуганно колотилось, словно это ему, а не Торину, приснился кошмар.  
Полминуты или даже чуть больше Торин лежал спокойно, но потом Бильбо как-то изнутри снова почувствовал его нарастающее напряжение. Он приподнялся и накрыл тело Торина своей рукой на мгновение раньше, чем тот глухо и в голос выдохнул что-то на гномьем языке. Кхуздул был красивым языком, но слишком уж жестким – или это слова, которые вырывались у Торина, не отличались мягкостью.  
\- Тише, тише, - Бильбо снова слегка сжал его руку. Кость у Торина была намного шире, чем у любого хоббита. Под ладонью Бильбо оказались пальцы с крупными суставами. Он не удержался и ощупал шершавые мозоли на нижних фалангах, пересчитал костяшки на тыльной стороне кисти, попробовал взять в обхват запястье – сделать ему это не удалось.  
Бильбо на всякий случай лег поближе, но потихоньку отпустил руку – и Торин тут же заметался и часто задышал. Мечтавший поскорее заснуть Бильбо проклял тот день и час, когда согласился отправиться в путь с чокнутыми гномами. Воин, кузнец и король Торин во сне вел себя как младенец Гортензии Тук, своим плачем не дававший спать всем гостям вечеринки по случаю первого месяца его рождения. Пока несчастная мать укачивала его на руках, он молчал, но стоило ей опустить его в люльку, как крик поднимался на весь дом.  
Воспоминания о хоббитском званом ужине, о ломившемся от яств столе, о танцах на площадке перед домом снова разбередили душу. Бильбо удрученно вздохнул, и полустон Торина как будто отозвался эхом на его грусть.  
\- Шшш, - как ребенку прошипел Бильбо. – Шшш…  
На секунду он подумал, не разбудить ли ему гнома, но потом представил, как будет объяснять Торину, что своими стонами тот мог перебудить своих спящих подданных, и передумал. Гордый король будет уязвлен, а Бильбо совсем не хотел его унижения. Гордый король не сможет ему этого простить – это заботило Бильбо едва ли не больше.  
Торин снова сказал что-то по-кхуздульски. Это было не ругательство, это было больше похоже на… сожаление… На просьбу о прощении… Бильбо понятия не имел, откуда пришла ему в голову эта мысль, ведь он не знал ни слова по-гномьи, но он был почти уверен. Торин тосковал по Эребору, как Бильбо тосковал сейчас по родной земле.  
Усталый полусонный Бильбо пристроил голову на мягкую меховую опушку Торина, притерся щекой к его плечу - и вдруг вспомнил, как Гортензия Тук успокоила свое дитя. Она спела сыну колыбельную. С муного ночного сознания идея петь колыбельную королю-воину даже не показалась Бильбо странной. Он набрал воздуха и тихо-тихо затянул. Мелодия была простенькой, даже примитивной – как у любой колыбельной. Нехитрый напев хоббитянки совсем не был похож на торжественную мрачно-прекрасную песнь, что пели гномы у его камина в ночь знакомства. Спи, мой мальчик, спи, мой родной. Пусть тебе приснятся прекрасные сны. Завтра рано поутру ты уйдешь за звездой. И никто тебе не скажет, вернешься ли ты назад… После первых строчек Бильбо понял, что не знает дальше ни слова. Но Торин странно замер под звук колыбельной, дыхание его выровнялось, и Бильбо начал придумывать на ходу. Он стал петь о солнечном Шире, о широкой опасной степи, о прекрасном Ривенделле. О горах-великанах, что, играючи, швырялись обломками скал друг в друга. О Черном лесе. А потом вспомнил, что пела Гортензия. Ты оставил за спиной золотой солнца свет. Ты оставил позади серебро луны. Где же та звезда, за который ты шел? И кто скажет тебе, вернешься ли ты назад?  
Прядь волос Торина коснулась его лица. Бильбо в полсуне поднял руку, чтобы убрать ее, и коснулся щеки Торина. Пальцы мазнули по мокрому. Утренняя роса, верно, лежала уже на траве.  
Второй раз его разбудили толчки Фили.  
\- Бильбо, друг, просыпайся.  
Он вскинулся и сел, с трудом продирая глаза. Вперед у тропы уже натягивал капюшон Торин.  
\- Если вы поторопитесь, мистер Бэггинс, вы еще успеете позавтракать, - ледяным тоном сказал он.  
Бильбо повернул голову. Сидя радом с ним, завязывал плащ Двалин.  
Приснилось, понял Бильбо. Весь ночной кошмар с колыбельной Торину ему приснился, значит, спал он нормально. Бильбо поднялся, чтобы подкрепиться перед дорогой, и хотел было вздохнуть с облегчением, но какая-то странная горечь тонкой иголкой кольнула сердце.  
\- Все, что у нас есть – наш путь. И мы сами выбираем его, - услышал Бильбо, когда собирал вещи в мешок. – Нет для нас никакой путевой звезды.  
Бильбо обернулся. Холодными синими глазами сверху вниз на него смотрел Торин.

Усталость и апатия постепенно охватывали отряд. Еще недавно резвившиеся и подкалывающие друг друга Кили с Фили теперь шли молча и лишь изредка перебрасывались шуткой-другой — да и эти казались Бильбо немного вымученными. Бедолага Бомбур кряхтел, ругался, отирал рукавом пот с лица и то и дело останавливался отдышаться у края тропы, пропуская остальных вперед. Балин с Двалином по-прежнему сосредоточенно, но уже заметно понуро следовали за королем. Было душно, влажно и сумрачно, даже днем. Густой прелый воздух давил на грудь, не давал вздохнуть в полную силу. Все крепче сплетали на тропой свои ветви деревья, все плотнее становился мрачный балдахин Лихолесья, похожий на ловушку. С листьев стекала вода, тяжелые капли падали на капюшон, на руки и иногда на лицо. Весельчак Бофур больше не улыбался. Нори с Глоином время от времени о чем-то переговаривались, но даже чуткий слух Бильбо не улавливал деталей. Единственное, что он понимал: в правильности пути они оба сомневались.  
Утром малыш Ори пропорол ногу веткой колючего кустарника, к полудню рана воспалилась, и Нори с Дори попеременно тащили его на себе. Бифур тяжело вздыхал и качал головой.  
Торин устроил привал раньше обычного, чтобы дать отряду подольше отдохнуть. Припасы таяли на глазах, животы у всех подводило от голода, воду тоже стоило экономить — ручейки с быстрым течением попадались на пути все реже, а странные небольшие озерца со стоячей мутной водой вызывали подозрение не только у брезгливого Торина. На стоянке гномы сидели тихо, словно сговорились молчать, но в воздухе висело общее напряжение. Король-под-горой опустил голову на сплетенные в замок руки и даже не развязал свой мешок, чтобы достать еду, и Бильбо поймал себя на том, что его это беспокоит. Когда мудрый Балин, склонившись к Торину, негромко сказал:  
— Тебе нужно поесть, — он обрадовался, потому что сам ни за что не рискнул бы соваться к королю с этим советом. — Как сможешь ты вести отряд за собой, если начнешь шататься от голода?  
Торин, очнувшись от своих мыслей, поднял голову и согласно кивнул. Он сунул руку в мешок и достал то, что попалось под руку. Это оказалось подсохшее, сморщенное яблоко.  
Сидевшие друг напротив друга Нори и Дори многозначительно переглянулись и, словно решаясь на что-то важное, Глоин вдруг тряхнул бородой.  
— Ты наш король, Торин, — сказал он. — Все мы отправились за тобой по доброй воле и принимаем любые твои решения. Но уверен ли ты, что мы не сбились с пути?  
Торин не сразу ответил, Бильбо увидел, как побелели пальцы, сжимавшие яблоко. Он посмотрел на Глоина. Взгляд его был тяжелым, правда Глоин достойно его выдержал.  
— Уверен, — приглушенно, но со скрытым вызовом ответил король-под-горой.  
Он обвел глазами сидевших вокруг гномов, и Бильбо заметил, как опустили головы Дори и Нори, как глубоко вздохнул и сдвинул ушанку на затылок Бофур, как с досады крякнул Бомбур.  
— Но мы идем столько дней, а просвета в лесу не видно, — с сомнением произнес Нори.  
— Словно мы движемся не к окраине его, а в самую глубь, — поддержал брата Дори.  
— Я веду вас тем путем, который указал нам Беорн, — уже громче сказал Торин. — Вы все были свидетелями разговора с ним.  
— Это так. Но мы могли пропустить поворот главной тропы, не заметить в темноте развилку и потерять правильное направление, — возразил Бомбур.  
Нори и Дори, не сговариваясь, согласно кивнули. Ори растерянно и немного виновато улыбался, а Фили и Кили непонимающе переводили глаза с одного говорящего на другого. Двалин потер переносицу и бросил беглый взгляд на озабоченно покусывающего ус брата, но никто из них не торопился встать на сторону своего короля.  
— Нет, не могли, — твердо сказал Бильбо. Глаза всего отряда тут же обратились к нему. — Вы знаете, что зрение у меня острее, чем у вас, и замечаю я больше, чем любой из гномов. Так вот, могу сообщить: с того времени, как мы вошли в Черный лес, на нашей тропе не было ни одной развилки, от нее не ответвлялось ни одной, даже самой узкой дорожки. Мы идем тем же путем, что вошли. Тем, о котором говорил и Гэндальф.  
Бильбо показалось, что глаза Торина потеплели и в них мелькнуло что-то вроде благодарности. На остальных гномов его слова тоже произвели успокаивающее действие. Фили и Кили заулыбались, Балин уважительно склонил в его сторону голову.  
— Да, сам-то Гэндальф с нами не пошел, — буркнул Бомбур.  
— Зато с нами господин взломщик, — сказал Торин, и кое-кто из гномов согласно закивал. — Давайте устраиваться на ночлег. Всем нам необходим хороший отдых.  
Да уж, подумал Бильбо, а кое-кому — в особенности. Он поднялся и снова потихоньку скрылся от всех, опасаясь все же отходить далеко. Еще днем он решил на этот раз дождаться, когда Торин сам устроится на ночлег, чтобы потом лечь с другой стороны. В том, что ночной Торин и колыбельная ему не приснились, он больше не сомневался, и мысль о том, что горный король сам, по собственной воле, улегся с ним бок-о-бок, странно волновала его. И отчасти пугала, хотя он сам не понимал, чем.  
Уединение его длилось недолго. За спиной послышался шелест листьев и хруст сухих веток под чьими-то ногами. Бильбо поморщился, гномы совершенно не умели оставаться незаметными.  
— Мистер Бэггинс! Бильбо! — тихо позвал знакомый голос. Бильбо вздрогнул, подхватился с места, и, быстро выскочив из-за ствола дерева к тропе, тут же столкнулся нос к носу с Торином. Впрочем, выражение «нос к носу» мало соответствовало истине. Бильбо опять ткнулся в меховую накидку короля-под-горой. От неожиданности Торин непроизвольно схватился за рукоять меча.  
— Почему вы вечно прячетесь? — резко вспыхнул он, но тут же опомнился и сделал шаг назад: — Простите… Простите, я не хотел. Я… — он сделал паузу, убрал руку с рукояти, приложил к груди и традиционно по-гномьи поклонился. Бильбо уже готов был услышать знакомое «к вашим услугам», но Торин продолжил: - всего лишь хотел поблагодарить вас за поддержку и за внимательность в пути.  
Бильбо вспомнил ночь своего знакомства с гномами. Один только Торин тогда не предложил ему своих «услуг». Надо было сказать что-нибудь вроде «не стоит благодарности» или «я делаю то, ради чего меня наняли», но мелькнувшая первой мысль сама сорвалась с языка:  
— Со всеми остальными в отряде вы на "ты".  
— Всех остальных в отряде знаю по меньшей мере полжизни, — удивленно ответил Торин.  
— Конечно, - покачал головой Бильбо. — Конечно, я об этом не подумал.  
Торин переступил с ноги на ногу и кашлянул.  
— Утром у вас был не очень-то отдохнувший вид, — сказал он, глядя куда-то в сторону, хотя даже Бильбо со своим острым зрением почти ничего не мог разглядеть с расстояния в пару-тройку шагов. — Может, вам стоит сегодня лечь пораньше?  
Они вернулись к стоянке вместе.  
— Моя накидка очень теплая, она была сшита специально для таких походов, а ваша куртка совсем для них не годится, - сказал Торин. Он наклонился и вытащил из своего мешка свернутый плащ.  
— Возьмите. Он мне не нужен сейчас, а вас неплохо согреет ночью.  
Бильбо уже приготовился было вежливо отказаться, но Торин взглянул на него так, что слова запутались на языке и смешались во что-то невнятное.  
— Позвольте мне оказать вам эту любезность, - с железным нажимом произнес король, и Бильбо ничего не оставалось, как эту любезность ему позволить.  
Но вместо того, чтобы передать свой плащ в протянутые руки, как ожидал Бильбо, Торин рывком встряхнул его в воздухе и расстелил на земле рядом с собой.  
— Вас устроит это место? — спросил он.  
Бильбо сглотнул и, замявшись на мгновение, обреченно кивнул.  
...Королевская одежда действительно грела хорошо. Бильбо завернулся в него с головой и вскоре сомлел. Сотканный из плотной, довольно грубой шерсти плащ слегка покусывал кожу, даже сквозь ткань рубахи, но ощущение это было скорее приятным, чем доставляющим неудобство. Бильбо подвернул верхнюю часть, соорудив подобие подушки и потерся о нее щекой. Нагреваясь под теплом его тела влажная шерсть начала источать особый запах. Она пахла дымом костра, сухой травой, землей и чем-то еще, резковато-пряным, что Бильбо не смог определить. Но когда он понял, что последняя нота — запах короля, запах самого Торина, это непонятным образом взбудоражило его. Вопреки собственной воле он стал представлять, как этот плащ покрывал плечи Торина, как завязки его стягивались на шее короля, как служил он ему одеялом во время привалов, и мысли эти были одновременно сладкими и тревожащими. Думать о таком было нельзя, думать об этом так, как думал Бильбо, было... неправильно. Особенно неправильно было думать так, когда Торин лежал у него за спиной. Бильбо вдруг нелепо испугался тому, что тот может почувствовать его настроение, услышать его мысли. Он поерзал на кусачем куске ткани и прислушался. Ни стонов, ни тяжелого сонного дыхания короля не было слышно.  
— Ты не не спишь, — утвердительно произнес Торин шепотом, словно подтверждая самые глупые опасения.  
Бильбо вздрогнул отрицательно помотал головой, как будто король-под-горой мог это увидеть — и только потом его догнало, почему пропустило удар сердце. Торин назвал его на ты. Он успокоил дыхание и неожиданно для себя сказал:  
— Ты вчера лег рядом со мной.  
— Да, — просто признался Торин.  
— Зачем?  
— Не знаю... — помолчав ответил король-под-горой. — Мне с тобой спокойнее.  
Бильбо не поворачивался. Смысла в этом все равно не было, в темноте лихолесской ночи он увидел бы глаза Торина, только если б нагнулся к самому его лицу. Бильбо вспомнил, как затихал гномий король в его руках и ему захотелось снова сжать его руку в своей.  
— Я потерялся, — сказал Торин.  
— Нет, нет! - поспешно и жарко возразил ему Бильбо. — Мы не заблудились. Мы никуда не могли свернуть с тропы, я не врал, когда говорил это.  
— Я, — приглушенно повторил король. — Я заблудился.  
Бильбо осекся, не зная, что ответить. От слов Торина ерехватило, а по коже пробежал холодок, а горло перехватило. Стало так зябко, словно липкая черная ночь скользнула под королевский плащ своим щупальцем.  
— Что мне делать, Бильбо? — спросил гордый гномий король. Затылка Бильбо коснулся чужой лоб, шею обдало горячим дыханием. — Что мне делать?  
Бильбо облизал губы и чуть повернул голову назад.  
— Спи, — прошептал он.  
Торин вздохнул.  
— Не могу.  
— Ну хочешь, я... расскажу тебе сказку? — предложил Бильбо раньше, чем вспомнил, что не знает ни одной.  
— Сказку? — удивленно пошевелился Торин за его спиной. — А впрочем, почему бы и нет. Давай.  
Лихолесская ночь укрывала их тяжелой периной. Гулкая тишина, прерываемая только басовитым храпом Бомбура и тихим поскуливанием раненого Ори, давила на уши. Бильбо втянул носом вязкий тягучий воздух и решил: будь что будет.  
— Давным-давно, — начал он, — когда звезды еще не боялись падать в ладони, солнце по ночам спускалось охладиться в море, а по радуге можно было кататься на санках, у одной горы родился мальчик.  
— У горы? — недоверчиво переспросил Торин. — Мальчик?  
— Да, — ответил Бильбо.  
— Он был великан? — уточнил король.  
— Нет, — подумав, сказал Бильбо.  
— Тролль?  
— Нет.  
— Гоблин?  
— Нет.  
— Значит, эльф, — презрительно фыркнул Торин.  
— Да нет же. Говорю тебе — просто мальчик. Человек. Или хоббит. Или, может, гном, — добавил Бильбо.  
— Гном, — со странной интонацией повторил король-под-горой.  
— Возможно, — осторожно согласился Бильбо. — Слушай дальше. Мать-гора так любила сына, что отдала ему самое дорогое, что у нее было — свое сердце. Огромный и яркий алмаз, который скрывался в ее недрах.  
— Эта сказка про меня, — утвердительно сказал Торин.  
— Да! Этот мир вертится вокруг тебя, Торин Дубощит! — разозлился Бильбо. — Ты будешь слушать или нет? Эта сказка про мальчика с алмазным сердцем.  
— Прости. Продолжай.  
Бильбо стало стыдно за вспышку.  
— Мальчик подрастал, и мать-гора нарадоваться не могла на сына. Он рос сильным, умным, отважным... и красивым, — замешкавшись, прибавил Бильбо.  
Он знал, что сказки должны быть интересными и мудрыми, что-то тайное и важное должны в себе заключать, и если бы рядом был Гэндальф, он, конечно, придумал бы отличную и правильную историю. Но Гэндальфа не было, а Бильбо был всего лишь простым хоббитом, который не знал, что делать, и не умел ни складно рассказывать, ни чему-то учить. Он нес какую-то околесицу, все больше запутываясь в событиях собственной сказки, в придуманных чудовищах, сражениях, верных друзьях героя и даже принцессах, он сам не знал, что хотел сказать Торину. Все, чего он хотел — утешить самолюбивого и гордого, вспыльчивого и надменного, честолюбивого и жесткого, не терпящего возражений и полного предубеждений, сурового, резкого, одержимого, но такого несчастного короля, страданий которого он почему-то не мог видеть.  
— Я потерял свое сердце, — посреди его фразы вдруг произнес Торин. — Я потерял свое сердце, Бильбо.  
— Что?  
Торин не откликался. Бильбо остановился, не зная, что ему делать. И только спустя минуту он осознал: король говорил на кхуздуле. Непонятным образом Бильбо понял фразу на незнакомом ему гномьем языке.  
— Торин, — позвал он.  
Король-под-горой не ответил, только сонно задвигался, вздохнул и закинул руку на Бильбо, прижимая его к себе. Бильбо задохнулся и замер, боясь шевельнуться.  
Он еще долго лежал, слушая мерное дыхание короля, а потом нашарил в темноте руку Торина и сплел свои пальцы с его в единый замок. Крупные фаланги гнома растянули перепонки, подушечки коснулись шероховатых обветренных суставов. Бильбо не выдержал, подтянул к себе руку Торина и коснулся губами костяшки большого пальца. Кожа его была солоноватой и грубой.  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — прошептал Бильбо. — Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Утро забрезжило новой надеждой. Серый рассвет больше не казался Бильбо мрачным и давящим продолжением одной нескончаемо длинной ночи, а мог стать началом нового этапа их похода. Гномы постепенно просыпались. Заснувшие только под утро дозорные Бофур и Бифур нехотя ворочались под своими плащами, Торин в стороне от всех совещался о чем-то с Балином, Бомбур как всегда ворчал обо всем на свете и жаловался на судьбу, а Фили с Кили уже затеяли шутливую потасовку.  
Бильбо так не терпелось поделиться с гномами возникшей ночью идеей, что он даже не стал ждать, когда все соберутся в круг для завтрака.  
— Эй! Послушайте! Я кое-что придумал!  
Краем глаза Бильбо увидел, что Торин прервал разговор с Балином и сразу поднял на него глаза. Бильбо вышел на середину утоптанной площадки и дождался, когда внимание всех гномов будет обращено на него.  
— Мы идем по Черному лесу давно и конца ему пока не видно. Многие из вас считают, что, возможно, мы движемся не туда. Есть способ проверить это. Найти верное направление и узнать, долго ли нам еще до выхода к опушке.  
— Как? — спросил его Балин.  
— Я могу залезть на самую верхушку дерева, пробраться сквозь спутанные ветви наверх и посмотреть на лес сверху.  
Довольный своей находчивостью, Бильбо оглядел собравшихся вокруг него. Гномы оживились и приободрились от его слов, и только Торин заметно помрачнел. Перекрывая начавшийся гомон и обсуждение слов хоббита, он коротко бросил:  
— Вам стоит сначала поесть, господин взломщик.  
Холодный тон, мрачность его взгляда и возврат к прежнему "вы" неожиданно убили весь боевой настрой Бильбо. Когда под утро эта идея пришла ему в голову и он обрадовался — как ему казалось — лишь возможности принести всем пользу и даже не предполагал, что так сильно жаждал одобрения короля. Пока воспрявшие духом гномы шумно принялись за еду и приготовления к дальнейшему походу, Бильбо уныло отошел со своим мешком к краю полянки, чтоб не светиться перед всеми без причины расстроенным видом. Ни сухарник, ни сморщенные яблоки, ни орехи не лезли в горло. Он глотнул воды и закрутил флягу, когда кто-то тяжело опустился за деревом спиной к нему. Бильбо встряхнулся и приготовился бодро отвечать на докучные гномьи расспросы, но сосед его молчал, и, обернувшись, Бильбо увидел Торина. Он сидел, прислонившись спиной и затылком к стволу и опустил руки на колени.  
— Тебе не понравилось мое предложение? — спросил Бильбо.  
— Оно логично и правильно, — каким-то бесцветным голосом ответил король-под-горой. — Это могло бы помочь... — он запнулся на мгновение, и по его интонации Бильбо ожидал продолжением "если бы только...", но Торин оборвал фразу, помолчал и закончил уверенно: — да, это очень бы нам помогло. Спасибо, мистер Бэггинс.  
— Пожалуйста, зови меня Бильбо. Если тебе не сложно.  
Он встретил взгляд короля. Торин отвел глаза и молча согласно кивнул.  
... Определить, какое из деревьев было выше остальных, с точностью оказалось невозможным. Верхушки деревьев скрывались за сплетенными ветвями где-то в недосягаемой глазу вышине. Мертвенная мгла размывала очертания стволов, сучьев, листьев, Сумеречный лес нависал над отрядом мутным серо-зеленым пологом. Они выбрали ствол потолще и покрепче — дерево должно было быть достаточно старым, но не древним и трухлявым. Даже самые нижние ветви начинались слишком высоко, и Бильбо не смог бы достать до них без чужой помощи. Здоровяк Двалин уперся о кору руками, широко расставил ноги, а на него взгромоздился Фили с сидящим на плечах братом, и только потом, взобравшись по этой цирковой пирамиде, Бильбо смог дотянуться до самого нижнего крепкого сука.  
Дальше пришлось действовать самому. Бильбо никогда не был заправским древолазом, однако все оказалось не так сложно, как ему ожидалось сначала. Самым главным было удержаться от невольного взгляда вниз. Иначе живот скручивало спазмом от головокружения, руки начинали дрожать, а колени слабели. Но с этим помогала мысль, что с земли на его акробатические трюки напряженно смотрит Торин, а опозориться перед ним и бесславно мешком свалиться тому под ноги Бильбо боялся даже больше встречи с пауками. К слову, паутина, клочьями свисавшая с нижних веток, к середине ствола почти исчезла, ветви росли гуще и взбираться стало легче. Весил Бильбо немного, так что ветви под ним почти не гнулись, он навострился обхватывать ствол ногами и переносить вес тела с одной руки на другую, так что особых физических затрат он поначалу не почувствовал. Но чем выше он поднимался, тем сложнее ему становилось пробираться сквозь сплетение прутьев. Крупные и жесткие листья, поначалу редкие, теперь постоянно лезли в глаза, закрывая обзор, гибкие прутики хлестали по щекам, одежда то и дело цеплялась за острые сучки. Он содрал кожу на пальцах и костяшках о грубую кору, и штаны его треснули по шву, когда он пытался перебраться на далеко растущую ветку. Липкий древесный сок перепачкал рубаху, руки и лицо. Но все же было нечто, придававшее ему сил, манящее его наверх: то тут, то там в зазорах меж скрученных ветвей, в щелочках между темными листьями, в просвете стволов мелькал солнечный луч — и радость, которую он вызывал у Бильбо, не могли перекрыть никакое неудобство, никакая боль. С каждым метром, что он преодолевал, морок Черного леса отступал, истаивал, сдаваясь здоровому дневному свету. Становилось все яснее, все ярче, воздух свежел, и дышать теперь казалось почти наслаждением, за время пути по Лихолесью Бильбо забыл о радости вдыхать чистый воздух. Он невольно ускорял темп подъема, дыхание его сбивалось, пот тек по спине, но ему так хотелось увидеть наконец солнце, что все препятствия теперь казались ему досадной мелкой помехой, не более. Скоро, совсем скоро он вырвется на свободу из мутного марева леса. Бильбо уже предвкушал, как увидит небо, как увидит кроны опостылевших деревьев под собой, как увидит пространство за лесом — выход, как вернувшись, покажет всем — покажет Торину — путь из проклятой ловушки. Ветви становились все тоньше, Бильбо качался на них, как маленькая мышь-полевка на колоске пшеницы, но его это больше не пугало, вот-вот, совсем немного - и голова его окажется над опутавшей их сетью. Он рванулся наверх — и солнце ослепило его.  
Счастье. Это было счастье.  
Как жаль, что оно длилось для Бильбо ровно столько, сколько привыкали его глаза к свету.  
Самый яркий и упоительный момент за дни их путешествия по лесу обернулся самым большим и самым горьким разочарованием, когда он смог приоткрыть веки и оглядеться.  
Сумеречный лес был везде. Сумеречный лес проглотил весь мир вокруг.  
Бильбо сглотнул и судорожно завертел головой. Этого не могло быть, где-то должен был быть просвет, где-то должна была обнаружиться прогалина. Он поворачивался и поворачивался, рискуя сорваться вниз, но нигде — ни с одной стороны не видел ничего, кроме плотного ковра листвы. Огромное зеленое море окружало его. Океан, затянувший их отряд на самое дно.  
Слезы комом встали в горле. Как? Как ему спускаться теперь вниз? Как он сможет сказать об этом Торину? Как посмотрит ему в глаза? Бильбо захотелось отпустить руки и просто грохнуться вниз, чтоб с размаху разбиться в лепешку. Но он представил себе тухлую отсыревшую землю — и ему стало противно.  
Обратно он спускался еле-еле, на оклики гномов отвечать не было сил. Тот путь, что он преодолел за десяток-другой минут занял у него не меньше получаса. Расцарапанные пальцы не слушались, исхлестанное ветками лицо саднило, ноги с трудом нашаривали опору.  
— Ну?  
— Что там?  
— Долго еще?  
— Как ты там, Бильбо? — посыпались вопросы гномов, стоило ему только появиться из-под кроны. Но того голоса, которого он так мучительно ждал, среди них не было.  
Бильбо почти свалился в руки Двалина. Тот аккуратно опустил его на землю и какое-то время Бильбо собирался с духом, чтобы посмотреть всем в глаза. Гномы обступили его кругом, толкались и горлопанили наперебой. Он поднял голову и столкнулся с невеселым синим взглядом Торина. Тот понял его без слов, лишь кивнул — так, словно знал все еще заранее. Сердце Бильбо сжалось, он пустил глаза и закрыл лицо руками.  
— Что? Что там, Бильбо? — гномы затихли в предчувствии недобрых вестей.  
— Мы в ловушке. Лес бескрайний. Нам некуда идти.  
Воцарилось тягостное молчание. Оно было сродни мертвой тишине Черного леса, словно они теперь навеки стали его частью.  
— Что за бред? — резко прервал всеобщее безмолвие голос Торина. — У нас есть тропа, которую указал Беорн. Кому как не оборотню-медведю знать все лесные дороги? У нас есть путь, которым велел нам следовать Гэндальф. А разве Гэндальф Серый не великий волшебник? Или вы не верите в его силу даже после чудесного спасения от варгов и гоблинов? Нет тропы без конечной цели, не бывает дороги, которая никуда не ведет. Поэтому соберитесь все, кто еще не готов. Придите в себя, — он медленно обвел глазами всех, и каждый, на кого падал его взгляд, невольно подбирался. — И нам пора выдвигаться.  
В этот день они все шли молча, быстрее обычного, никто не жаловался, не ворчал, не мечтал вслух о теплом крове и еде вдоволь. На душе у Бильбо было тяжело. Он не был ни чем виноват, но отчего-то все равно вину испытывал. Он был гонцом с дурной вестью и чувствовал невольное отчуждение всех — отчуждение несправедливое и безосновательное — но даже он сам не мог гномов за него укорять. У них у всех была надежда. А он, Бильбо, по собственной инициативе их этой надежды лишил. Он брел за отрядом в самом конце, и ничто не могло успокоить ноющую боль внутри.  
Так же молча гномы отужинали остатками припасов, которые теперь никто не знал, когда придется пополнить. Притихшие и подавленные, засобирались спать. Решившись наконец поднять голову и посмотреть вокруг, Бильбо не обнаружил Торина среди гномов на стоянке. Он сунулся было к стоявшему Глоину, но тот мрачно насупился, по-гномьи демонстрируя нерасположенность к беседам. Бильбо пошел по направлению к Нори, но тот поспешно улегся и отвернулся, накрываясь плащом с головой. Бомбур начал скрупулезно возиться с завязкой походного мешка, Ори горестно вздохнул. Обескураженный Бильбо стоял, опустив руки, посреди отвернувшихся от него товарищей.  
— Не вини их, — тихо подошел сзади Балин и сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. — Они просто расстроены. Гномам нелегко признавать свое поражение.  
— Где Торин? — спросил его Бильбо.  
— Ложись спать, — ушел от ответа Балин. — Дай ему возможность побыть одному. Ему сейчас тяжелее, чем всем нам.  
Бильбо потерянно отошел к месту, где бросил мешок. Он вытащил королевский плащ и тонким клинком — почти таким же острым, как Жало — его пронзила тоска. Не развернув до конца, Бильбо уткнулся в него лицом, готовый заплакать от отчаяния. Но запах Торина невольно привел его в чувство.  
Он оторвал голову от накидки и решительно встал.  
Ну уж нет. Он не оставит Торина — тогда, когда тому тяжелее, чем всем. Если он стал нечаянным виновником его уныния, он найдет слова, чтобы исправить свой промах. Он сможет поддержать короля.  
Торин не спал. А гному остаться ненайденным для хоббита, желающего его их найти, почти невозможно. Слишком много звуков. Слишком знакомый запах. Правда и Торин чужое появление почувствовал.  
— Я останусь сегодня в дозоре, Бофур, можешь идти отдыхать.  
— Это я, — вышел из-за листвы Бильбо. — Можно с тобой? Пожалуйста.  
Торин поморщился, отвернулся и не ответил. Но Бильбо так терпеливо, так просительно ждал — и спустя минуту Торин обреченно вздохнул и чуть сдвинулся, уступая ему место на ровном пятачке земли без кочек. Бильбо неловко расстелил плащ и устроился рядом с королем.  
Где-то за черной завесой за ними следили чьи-то глаза, Бильбо не видел, но ощущал это. Это было так. Может быть, это были пауки. А может, кто-то другой — намного, намного страшнее.  
— Ты знал, — сказал Бильбо.  
— Да, — нехотя подтвердил Торин.  
— Откуда?  
— Какая разница? Просто знал — и все.  
Он посмотрел на Бильбо и слегка утешающе толкнул его плечом.  
— Ты не виноват. Ты хотел нам всем помочь. И ты это сделал. По-своему ты помог. Ложная надежда всегда хуже.  
— Ложная надежда? — переспросил Бильбо, задумавшись. — Нет, — он помотал головой. — Ложной надежды не бывает.  
— Много ты знаешь о жизни, полурослик, — горько сказал Торин. — Еще как бывает.  
Бильбо повернулся к нему и почти не увидел его лица в темноте. Но, может быть, это было даже лучше. Темнота скрывала видимое, но она неожиданно давала почувствовать то, что привыкла надежно скрывать внешность. Сейчас, в непроглядной тьме, во мраке леса, боль Торина висела в воздухе так, словно ее можно было потрогать руками.  
— Что тебя мучает? — спросил Бильбо прямо. — Что делает тебе так больно?  
Торин долго не отвечал, лежал молча, закинув руку под голову и глядя в черноту. Бильбо повернулся набок и не столько видел, сколько угадывал его точеный профиль в темноте. Было странно тихо — никто из гномов на удивление не храпел, не ворочался.  
Бильбо так и не мог привыкнуть к тишине Лихолесья. Он скучал по пению птиц днем, ночному стрекотанию сверчков, шуму ветра в листьях. Сумеречная тишина леса казалась ему живой и зловещей, она окружала их, следила за каждым их шагом, подслушивала разговоры, караулила и ждала — ждала их оплошности, чтобы поглотить, растворить их в себе.  
— Я проклят, — разрезал эту ватную тишину голос Торина.  
Это было так неожиданно, что Бильбо непроизвольно вздрогнул и не сразу осознал смысл сказанного. А когда понял, то поперхнулся прелым ночным воздухом.  
— Мне не стать королем с королевством. Мне не суждено править Эребором, я это чувствую, — продолжил гном. Бильбо хотел возразить, но Торин остановил его, дотронувшись до его руки. — Может быть, это и правильно. Я не король, я только воин. Из воинов плохие правители, они не годятся для мирной жизни.  
Теперь Бильбо даже приподнялся на локте, желая прервать его, но Торин помотал головой и снова сжал его запястье.  
— Не надо. Все равно сейчас это не главное. Пусть даже так, пусть я недостоин, — голос его на мгновение сорвался, он сделал глубокий вдох и снова твердо продолжил, — пусть я недостоин править. Но Эребор — мой дом, и я дойду туда, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Я доведу туда тех, кто пошел за мной, вопреки всему. И если я не смогу вернуть себе Гору, я умру. Но умру у ее подножия.  
— Нет, — жарко зашептал Бильбо. Сердце в его груди стучало бешеным галопом, душа сжалась от необъяснимой обиды за Торина, от странной смеси острой жалости к нему и перехватывающего дыхание восхищения. — Этого не будет. Все не может закончиться так. Ты достоин править в Эреборе! Достоин больше, чем кто бы то ни было на земле! И я верю...  
— Я знаю, Бильбо, знаю, — король-под-горой коротко погладил его запястье. — Но есть вера. А есть реальность.  
Торин сел. Его спина в темноте показалась Бильбо высеченной из камня, он в который раз поразился широте плеч гнома, его физической мощи — и той внутренней уязвимости, с которой она так странно сочеталась. Бильбо вдруг отчаянно захотелось обнять его. Пропустить руки по бокам, обхватить за пояс, прижаться щекой к лопатке. Если бы так можно было передать ему все то, что рвалось сейчас у Бильбо из сердца. Он привстал и оперся на локти, не решаясь сесть ближе.  
— Нас четырнадцать, — глухо сказал Торин. — Тринадцать гномов, не все из которых опытные воины, и один полурослик, не побывавший за свою жизнь ни в одном сражении. Как ты думаешь, каковы наши шансы победить дракона, испепелившего Эребор и разорившего Дейл? — Торин покачал головой. — Самолюбие и родовая гордость иногда служат мне дурную службу, я это знаю, но я не идиот. Я смотрю на наше положение трезво. Думаешь, я не понимаю тех, кто отказал мне в помощи? Кто отвернулся от нас? Понимаю, еще как. — Бильбо почувствовал как Торин напрягся. — Хоть и не забуду, как они все — все — поочередно оставили нас: эльфы, гномы других родов, Гэндальф...  
— Гэндальф не оставлял нас, — перебил его Бильбо.  
— Правда? А где он? — резко обернулся король. — Я не вижу его среди нас.  
— Я уверен, он делает сейчас что-то другое, не менее важное для нас, — упрямо и твердо возразил Бильбо, рискуя нарваться на королевский гнев, но Торин промолчал.  
— А потом... — Бильбо замялся, — он же оставил с вами меня. Ты прав, я совсем не опытный воин, но и я кое на что могу пригодиться, как ты мог убедиться.  
— О Махал, Бильбо, — неожиданно мягко сказал Торин и, развернувшись всем корпусом, положил тяжелую ладонь ему на колено. — Я снова тебя обидел? Я не хотел, поверь. Ты спас мне жизнь, одно это делает меня твоим должником навсегда. И если хочешь знать: то, что ты с нами, и позволяет мне временами верить, что у нас все получится. Что с твоей помощью я все-таки сумею вернуть себе Эребор.  
— Сумеешь, Торин, — убежденно закивал головой Бильбо. В эту секунду он с какой-то ледяной ясностью увидел, что именно так все и будет, это знание возникло в нем и утвердилось как данность. Наверно, так и чувствуют те, кто могут видеть будущее, подумал он. — Ты вернешь себе свою Гору. Я не знаю, как это случится, но это обязательно, обязательно произойдет.  
Торин невольно подался к нему, как будто слова Бильбо были для него магнитом. Бильбо увидел, как загорелись его глаза. — Ты будешь королем-под-горой, Торин. Потому что ты этого заслуживаешь. Ты не только воин, ты кузнец — а кто если не кузнец должен править гномами?  
Торин сдвинулся и сел еще ближе, невольно придавив своим телом ноги Бильбо к земле. Крылья его носа дрожали от быстрого и рваного дыхания. Сам не замечая того, он крепко вцепился Бильбо в плечо, не давая тому отклониться. Но Бильбо и не думал. Близость Торина, его уже знакомый запах дурманили голову, заставляли голос дрожать.  
— Не обманывай меня, полурослик, — негромко попросил король.  
— Никогда, — помотал головой Бильбо. — Ты король. Ты самый лучший король в мире.  
Пальцы Торина железно сдавили его плечо, но Бильбо не чувствовал боли. Его тянуло к Торину какой-то непреодолимой тягой. Тяжелая рука гнома легла на его затылок.  
— Много ли королей ты видел за свою жизнь.  
— Не важно, — сказал Бильбо, закрывая глаза. — Ты лучший король. Потому что ты мой король.  
Торин дернул его к себе за шею, так что Бильбо уперся руками ему в грудь, прохрипел:  
— Повтори, — но тут же накрыл его рот своей ладонью. — Нет, молчи.  
Бильбо поцеловал его ладонь, и Торин прижал его к себе.  
— Если все будет так, как ты говоришь, — прошептал он Бильбо на ухо, и от звука его голоса по коже Бильбо заскакали горячие искры, как те, что пляшут на кузнечном горне, когда меха раздувают огонь, — я разорву твой дурацкий контракт. Ты получишь все. Все, что только захочешь. Любые из моих сокровищ будут твоими, стоит тебе только захотеть.  
Бильбо дрожал, как в лихорадке. Рядом с горным королем он чувствовал себя куском раскаленного металла на наковальне, готовым к ударам молота.  
— Зачем мне твои сокровища, Торин? Что стану я с ними делать?  
Рядом с ним он терял разум, терял волю, терял реальность, терял весь свой мир, свой так тщательно выстроенный и так долго оберегаемый покой. Торин навалился на него всем телом, вдавив во влажную осклизлую землю. Огладил его тело широкой ладонью, снова сдавил в объятии — почти грубо, до боли.  
— Тогда что? Что тебе нужно?  
Бильбо закрыл глаза и позволил себе обнять его в ответ. Вскинул руки и обвил шею. На минуточку, сказал он себе, только на чуть-чуть. Только попробовать, каково это — обнимать горного короля.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — настойчиво повторил Торин. — Назови.  
— Твое сердце, — прошептал Бильбо в забытьи. — Я хочу твое сердце, король-под-горой.  
Торин резко замер и отстранился, и распаленного Бильбо словно бросили в студеную воду. Он сказал это вслух, о Эру, он сказал это вслух. Бильбо готов был умереть на месте.  
Он приоткрыл глаза, чтобы встретить удар в лицо. Торин смотрел на него в упор, но в глазах его не было такой привычной Бильбо суровости.  
— Оно и так твое, — тихо сказал ему король, и Бильбо не хватило всего воздуха Лихолесья, чтоб сделать вдох. Торин так же жадно обвел его лицо глазами, как только что оглаживал тело. — Не много же ты просишь, полурослик, — хрипло выдавил он. — Потому что я хочу тебя целиком.  
— Это неправильно, — в горячечном бреду шептал Бильбо, сдаваясь, открываясь, подставляясь жестким обветренным губам Торина, его уверенным рукам, его алчному желанию. Но это было так сладко. — Так быть не должно.  
— Это не важно, — отмел его слабые возражения Торин. — Сейчас ничего не важно. А потом, когда я верну себе все, это будет неважно вдвойне. Кто скажет хоть слово поперек владыке Эребора?  
И Бильбо был уверен: никто.  
Торин хотел его так же, как хотел золота — до темного огня в глазах. Держал, как держит кузнец накаленный добела клинок перед ударом — надежно и твердо. Брал его, как воины берут боевые трофеи — сжимая зубы до желваков на скулах. Но Бильбо был счастлив.  
Он хотел отдать гордому горному королю все — и он это сделал.  
Засыпая, Торин все сильнее сжимал его, стискивая и подтягивая к себе еще ближе, словно боялся, что Бильбо может вдруг исчезнуть из его рук. А во сне произносил одно и то же слово на кхуздуле, и Бильбо знал, что он повторяет: мой, мой.  
— Я никогда тебя не оставлю, Торин Оукеншилд, — пообещал он спящему королю. — Я никогда тебя не предам.


End file.
